


End of The Month

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Parents, Anxiety, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Projection, School, deadnaming, rough homelife, tobacco mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: Though, no matter how much of a bitch some of the students were, whether or not they were friendly to him for the sake of pity or just because they were forced to be in some group project that he never contributed to… It was better than at home.Anything was better than at home.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	End of The Month

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I was told I could write Rockstar "to the tune of his high school days", I knew at that moment that I could project as hard as possible. And for once I didn't project on Aloe!

It was one of those days. Y'know the ones. The ‘let the alarm snooze and wake up two hours late’ days, the 'teacher picks on specifically you when you don’t have that specific question done’ days, the 'my parents are gonna be arguing over there being no more tobacco and their friends aren’t gonna let them borrow any more money’ days. Maybe that last one was a bit more specific to Rockstar, but he knew those kinds of days all the more. They were kind of continuous, or so they felt to be since each day this week was full of it. The end of the month was the roughest.

The monotony of school was great, at least it wouldn’t be interrupted by yelling that he couldn’t entirely block out- headphones or not. Just class after class, taking a nap in math and goofing off through all of band, enjoying lunch with the exception of that one bastard that just kept scaring him with a sudden grab of the shoulders. Typical rich kid attitude from that Cheesecake, the one who always laughed off his fright and claimed that he should 'man up’ or something along those lines. One of these days, he’ll be richer than she’ll ever be… Is what he’d think if he wasn’t stuck hoping the water bill wouldn’t go unpaid for the sake of smokes. Though, no matter how much of a bitch some of the students were, whether or not they were friendly to him for the sake of pity or just because they were forced to be in some group project that he never contributed to… It was better than at home.

Anything was better than at home.

In the midst of a science lesson that Rocky was in the midst of falling asleep to- something about the different types of bonds atoms had with each other, a call had interrupted whatever sub was attempting to teach. Subs never really knew what they were doing, but it didn’t matter to him either way. The ringtone that hung in the sudden silence of the room wasn’t something that Rocksy minded, though… Hearing his name called certainly brought him out of that tired funk for just a moment. “Vanilla, you’re wanted in the nurse’s office.” That struck a look of confusion across the student’s face- disregarding how he hated being called by his legal name- but he wasn’t going to retort against an excuse to get out of class.

Picking up his phone and plugging in his cheap earbuds, Rockstar would take as much time as he could through the hallways. It was just down the steps and to the right, but he’d make that distance as long as possible, just to ensure that there would be as little class attendance as possible. Blasting music that he couldn’t even read the title of thanks to not understanding other languages, the white-haired kid kept his steps slow. The tile below him being burned into by his gaze. If he were honest, he had no idea why he had been called down. Vision tests were already done earlier in the year, so what was this about?

It was with a huff that he opened the wooden door to the nurse’s office, hearing that horrible squeak of the door through his headphones as he passed by the other students. They were probably feigning sickness or there for their typical dose taking. He recognized one of those faces, but he didn’t acknowledge them in the slightest as he simply walked further into the office to give a casual call that he was here whilst taking off the headphones he’d put in what felt to be only moments earlier. There was a small moment of hesitance, telling him that he shouldn’t say anything to bide more time out of class, but… Eh, the nurse would probably call again and maybe get him into trouble rather than just look outside their door.

“Ah, Vanilla, you’re here.” There was nothing more than a small 'yup’ in response before he was motioned to go into one of the resting rooms. They were small and cozy… Rockstar remembers having a few sessions of bawling inside of here, but they never really came to mind until he was faced with them once more. “Please sit down, this is going to be a bit of a serious matter.” That… Didn’t sound promising. Even if he despised having to deal with anything serious if he can help it, this was something that they couldn’t help. Sitting upon the dark blue bed that was surprisingly cool and comfortable, Rock fuddled with his earbud’s chords as the nurse came in and sat across from him. The expression given to him was one of concern, but the student could feel some sort of malice behind it. Maybe it was just him, but…

“We’ve received anonymous complaints about your scent. I’m sure you know the importance of good hygiene, yes?” That- That took Rockstar aback. He nodded, though he didn’t entirely understand who or what or why this was occurring. “When was the last time you got a shower?” Uh… He had to wrack his brain for a moment, though it only was for that short passing time. “I think it was uh… two- three days ago?” It was probably more. He doesn’t remember the last time he’d mustered up the effort to gather some water good enough to clean with thanks to that dumb water bill. “…You do have running water at home, don’t you?”

Rockstar instantly hesitated, eyes snapping wide for a moment, but promptly trying to wave it off with a faked sneeze. Thankfully this was believed, a small 'bless you’ is given in response to his faking. “Y-yes-” He’d practically sputter, “Yea, we got that.”

“Good. Your parents have already been contacted, so be sure to get yourself cleaned tonight, alright?”

…Well, guess his parents are gonna have yet another thing to tussle about when he gets home.


End file.
